


Gamble

by TwurtleEggy



Category: Noita
Genre: I think Mina's name is also misspelled, Violence, Yes I know Kolmi's name is misspelled, but also some comedy, end me, spoilers for the end of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwurtleEggy/pseuds/TwurtleEggy
Summary: The end.





	Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey a Noita fic

With a great cry, Kolmisilma fell, dozens of spells having lain waste to its form as a final Spark Bolt punched through it.

Which, really, was just disrespectful, the titan thought. The strange, purple clad being had intentionally switched to a wand with Spark Bolt on it specifically to deal the finishing blow.

Rude.

Anyways, Kolmisilma had more important things to think about as a burning red portal opened at the center of the arena, like how the moronic purple clothed being was about to turn the entire world to gold. They tried to warn the being, but given that their mouth wasn't in what they would describe as the _best_ of shape, it was more of a garbled noise of desperation than anything.

Plan B it was.

The titan maneuvered one of its limbs with the last etches of its strength, carving into the floor of the arena a vague image: a mountain, with an altar above it and The Sampo on top of the altar. As it completed the rough illustration, Kolmisilma felt their limbs waver, and they collapsed properly, no longer able to draw strength.

The titan's vision blurred, and in their last moments, they only hoped that their last action was not in vain.


End file.
